fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
This Land is Your Land
| image = .jpg | season = Third | episode = eleventh | airdate = 24th September 2017 | writer = | director = Josef Wladyka | previous = Brother's Keeper | next = El Matadero }} Synopsis Plot Based on walkingdead.com's recap. Full recap to follow. Far from the dam, we catch up with Troy, who’s miraculously still alive. After eating rattlesnakes and scavenging for supplies (like a grenade launcher), Troy returns to the ranch to warn Nick that the community will soon be obliterated and that he should grab Jake before it all goes to hell. The next morning Nick tells Jake and Alicia about Troy’s warning and Jake immediately leaves with Nick to find his brother. On the road Jake and Nick encounter a horde of walkers in a nearby valley, where Troy is using the grenade launcher he found to guide them to the ranch. Fresh out of patience, Jake storms down the hill to kill Troy but Nick begs him to talk it out instead. Troy marvels at the horde and shoots off another grenade, which can be heard in the ranch. Jake pins him to the ground and holds a gun to his head. Troy reveals it was Nick who killed his father but Jake said it doesn’t matter. He prepares to shoot Troy again until Nick pistol whips him and he rolls down the hill. A walker takes a huge bite out of Jake’s arm, causing Nick and Troy to rush down and kill the infected. Jake begs them to cut his arm off and they do. Back at the ranch Alicia warns the others of the impending horde and Lee agrees to arm the community. The infected arrive in mass and the community, which trapped behind a wall of RVs, attack the ones that slip through. Nick watches the attack from afar and Troy breaks the news that Jake died from the infected bite. thumb|left|Alycia Debnam-Carey as Alicia Clark - Fear the Walking Dead _ Season 3, Episode 12 - Photo Credit: Richard Foreman, Jr/AMC The walkers topple over one of the RVs, forcing everyone to fend for themselves. Alicia instructs the innocent to head to the pantry while she and the militia attempt to thin the herd. She remains idle as one rancher is eaten while another, Coop, is consumed by the infected. She only acts when she shoots him to put him out of his misery. She finally wakes up and shoots off the walker attacking Ofelia. She, Ofelia, and Lee take out the infected one by one but are quickly overwhelmed. They miraculously escape to the underground pantry, where a horrified community awaits their next instruction. Nearby Jake turns and Troy’s forced to kill him, again. Full Plot Work in progress Troy Troy kills a rattlesnake with a knife, and lpays with the rattle before cooking and eating the body. He writes in a journal afterwards and looks at his handgun, with a single round in the breech and no magazine, and puts it away. He's where Phil and his men were attacked by the Nation, Phil is still where he was left, seated in the chair. In a barn, Troy finds some tinned food and and eats it, in the house he examines a sampler that says "God Help Those Who Help Themselves", it conceals a weapon and ammunition, a flare gun. He buries Phil, finishing in the dark and writes more in his journal Sits in Phil's chair, then stands up and turns, fires a single shot in the air and smiles. Nick Nick watches infected being put down by Ranchers, Nick puts down the cattle rather than let them die of thirst Alicia At the ranch, Jake and Alicia talk about putting down the herd except for the milking cows, she reassures him. Tells him that they can survive, he talks abuot prepper central, pacific northwest, Alicia tells him that's a long trip and he talks about a closer place, a cabin near the border with game enough to hunt, wants to take just her there Ofelia Ofelia eats with Crazy Dog, he's distracted, they haven't found water in the well they dug. They talk about the lack of effective leadership of the Ranchers, and they talk about Nick filling that void. Nick and Alicia Nick looks out over the ranch from the Otto house balcony. Alicia asks him about the steak he left. She takes a cigarrette, he talk about killing Otto and how he's worried about Jake - and Troy. She tells him not to feel guilty about exiling Troy, that Troy deserves it for all of the killing, he says that maybr he's a sick as Troy is. At night, lying awake in bed Nick hears a noise. Gets up with knife and outside, lights a cigaratte and Troy is behind him. They talk, Nick says he's glad Troy is alive. Troy says he's there to save Nick, says he's brought something huge from the desert. Troy turns down Nick's offer of help and locks him out on the balcony. Tells Nick the ranch is about to be destroyed. Nick runs aruond to anoher way in Jake and Alicia In Madison's hut, Jake and Alicia are talking about digging another well, and abot Madison and Walker being out of touch and overdue. She wants to stay, he wants to go. He asks what she's fighting for, why she looked after him, asks if this is a relationship or an alliance Nick arrives, saying Troy was there with his warning, Jake goes after him, nick goes with him. She answers his question, tells him he's the last good man she knows. Jake and Nick Jake and Nick on road to fnid Troy, Nick says Troy didn't kill or hurt anyone. Jake talks about finding Troy's practise kills in teh desert, says they have to put him down. Dust in distance. horde, he radios ALicia anmdthe try to lead them away - they see Troy Alicia tell Ofelia about the horde, and about Troy. Alicia asks her to have faith - Ofelia looks doubtful Nick asks to talk to Troy, Jake says ok but is ready to kill Troy. Troy listens to Nick, talks about leading herd - he's holding flare gun, Jake attacks him - Nick tries to stop him shooting Troy, Troy taunt Nick with knowledge of killing Jeremiah. Jake cocks handgun and Nick knocks him out. Alicia et al see ther herd Jake has fallen near an uinfected and gets bitten. Nick cuts off his arm. They question Alicia. Ofelia gets the keys from Lee for the weapons etc Nick and Troy Nick drives on way back to Ranch, passing herd. The Ranch The Ranchers circle the RVs to deflect the herd. The herd approach the ranch and the ranchers and Nation hide behind the RVs, the push the gates open and swarm thropigh, rocking the RVs and crawling under them. Nick and Troy Jake has died on the way back. Alicia's not answering the radio. He asks Nick to kill him but Nick erfuese, The Ranch The RVS start to give way and Alicia orders ebveryone to shelter in the pantry. Ofelia persuaded Alicia to lead them to the pantry Coop is overwhel;med and can't kill himself because he's out of ammunition - so Alicia kills him. She kills an infected man attacking Ofelia and they run Nick and Troy Jake turns and attacks his brither The Ranch Alicia, Crazy Dog and Ofelia fight their way through the herd - hand to hand - making it to the pantry. Nick and Troy Troy puts down Jake, eventually, as Nick watches. He tells Troy they have to find a way to save everyone. From where they are they can see that The Ranch is completely overrun. The Ranch Everyone, is in the pantry, awaiting events. Cast Main Guest Co-starring TBA Galleries Stills The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from This Land Is Your Land notcategory = Images from behind the scenes format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true The gallery below is automatically generated and contains images in the categories "Images from " and "Images from behind the scenes". Images added to these categories turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from This Land Is Your Land category = Images from behind the scenes format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Placeholder Video Trivia References Navigation